1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an ultrasonic apparatus that irradiates ultrasound to a subject and generates an ultrasound image and a method for controlling the ultrasonic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared to other diagnostic imaging apparatuses, such as X-ray diagnostic apparatuses, X-ray Computerized Tomography (CT) scanners, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatuses, nuclear medicine diagnostic apparatuses, etc., ultrasonic apparatuses have many advantages that they are compact, inexpensive, able to display in real time, and safe because of no exposure to radiation, and are thus widely used for diagnosis in cardiology clinics, abdominal pain clinics, urology clinics, and women clinics.
If a patient is suspected to have a tumor as a result of an ultrasonic diagnosis, a biopsy may be performed on the body portion suspected to have the tumor for a more accurate diagnosis. The biopsy may be performed using a needle to be inserted into the inside of the patient to take tissue.
Meanwhile, due to the needle insertion to take tissue, the biopsy may cause mental and physical pains to the patient. Therefore, there is a need to closely review whether a biopsy is required before performing the biopsy.